harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen (STH)/Quotes
Below are a list of several quotes said by Gwen during the course of the game Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland. 'Greetings' Introductory Line: "...Are you the strange guy who moved into that farm? Well, whatever. Good luck." * "Hey, you." * "How's your farm going?" * "It's so early. What do you want?" * "What are you doing here so early in the morning? I get up pretty early myself, but..." * "Well, you're up early." * "Morning player... I didn't think you'd be able to work this much... I'm glad to see that you can." * "Uh, morning. Ready for another day? Seeing you makes me want to work hard too, player." * "Hi. It's more like 'welcome', I guess." 'Parting Lines' *"You have to get up early, don't you? Go to bed already." *"It's so late. Go home and go to bed." *"I'll see you around." *"See ya, player!" 'General Quotes' * "Yawn.. I'm so bored." * "You're doing pretty well." * "The day goes by so quickly." * "I think this is the animals favorite season." * "It's pretty nice here, isn't it? There's plenty of trees and flowers, and you can survive without doing much. Not that it's a good thing to live without doing much..." * "...Don't try so hard that you're gonna wear yourself out." * "You should do the most strenuous work during the day, because you get tired more easily at night." * "Your farm depends on your health. Make sure you eat three meals every day." * "Are you actually working? Don't be wandering around so much." * "We're contractors, and we also buy ores and things." * "We're closed on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We rarely get busy." * "I look after the store during the day. We don't get too busy. We just do repair work mostly, like fixing roofs and stuff." * "Those two guys followed granpda from another town. They're not good enough yet, but he says they've got potential." * "If you go to the forest to pick berries and stuff, remember to leave some for teh animals too." * "I like guys who'll eat anything. I can't stand fussy eaters." * "Woodworking is more like a hobby to me. I can make a birdhouse pretty well." * "I'm actually pretty good at cooking. I can't bake cakes or anything, but... I like eating with a whole bunch of people. It's more fun that way." * "It's weird to talk to people at night. It makes me more honest or something..." * "There are lots of animals in the forest, but often you won't be able to see them. They're hiding." * "Grandpa said that just because this place is gone, it doesn't mean that it'll be forgotten, that it's not like it's going to be completely gone... I know that, but... it still make me sad. I don't want to lose this place." * "There used to be a restriction on when you could fish at that lake, so that the fish don't die out. Now that there aren't so many people, we don't need to worry about it, but it's still important to care." * "I get energetic during the Summer. But the Summer dry season is pretty rough. Don't work too hard." * "I love to see a guy who's working hard. I'm not talking about anyone in particular. It's just... my general opinion." * "It feels like we've been together for a long time... But it hasn't even been a year." * "I'm glad that Grandpa's healthy. After all, it's just the two of us... It'll be lonely if Grandpa doesn't sta healthy like he is." *'Animal Death:' "...Just be more careful next time." *'When Feeling Pale:' "What's wrong? You don't look well. You should get some rest." *'After Getting A Horse From Bob:' "You're training a horse? Really... Well, whatever. I won't lose." 'Weather' Rain: * "We get busier right before the rainy season. We get asked to fix fences and leaky roofs." * "I hate the rain." * "I can't stand hearing rain first thing in the morning." * "I know we need the rain, but I especially hate rain in the morning." * "There's so much cleaning up to do after it rains. I know it's important, but the rainy season is such a drag." Storms: *"Animals are sensitive, so they get stressed on days like this. Bob says he always checks the weather forecast because he needs to bring the animals inside before it rains." *"The winds are strong today... I hate that sound. Animals are sensitive, so they hide before the storm comes." * "What are you doing out on a day like this? You shouldn't work when it's raining this much." 'Gift Reactions' *"Hey, thanks." *"Thanks. I really like this." *'Cooked Food:' "You're pretty good. It bothers me a bit, but thanks." *'Crops:' "Thanks. You know the vegetables you grow look really good." *'Flowers:' "Flowers aren't for me. But, um, thanks." *'Herbs:' "For me? Really? Thanks." *'Jam:' "Wow! Homemade Jam? It looks delicious! Thanks." *'Very Berry:' "Oh, I like this a lot. It's sweet and tangy." *'Full Moon Berry:' "A Full Moon Berry? Wow, thank you so much! This is really good chilled." *'Ores:' "I think Grandpa will like this more." *'Fodder:' "What do you want me to do with this thing, huh?" *'Eggs/Milk:' "Thanks. This comes from one of your animals, right? I appreciate it." *'Golden Milk:' "Hey wow, this is Golden Milk! Thanks a lot!" *'Failed Dish:' "I don't want something that you messed up on. You might get sick if you eat it." *'Birthday:' "Is this a birthday present for me? Wow, thanks so much." Category:Save the Homeland Quotes